


StarTale.

by FountainWishes



Series: Gaze Into the Clans, Tell Us What You See [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest, Lore - Freeform, StarClan, Warriors Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainWishes/pseuds/FountainWishes
Summary: A queen tells her eager kits a story of the Stars.Or,How and why StarClan and the Dark Forest came to be.





	StarTale.

**Author's Note:**

> A note: This story takes place many, MANY years after the events of A Vision of Shadows, and does not entirely adhere to the canon of the series.

“Mama! Mama!” The kit squealed, her eyes shining blue and bright in the sundown gloom.  
The drowsy queen shifted in her nest and pressed the kit closer to her, affection warming every bone in her body.

“What is it, little one?”

“I wanna hear the StarTale again. About StarClan cats!”

At the word “StarTale”, the other three kits in the litter stirred into wakefulness, mewing their agreement.

“I never heard it last time, ‘cause I was asleep…”

“Mama! What does the StarTale have to do with tails?”

“How old is StarClan anyways?”

More and more questions and complaints rose among the kits until the queen shushed them gently.

“Quiet down, my darlings, and you will hear the Tale of Stars, also known as the StarTale.”  
The queen turned her head to gaze outside of the nursery and at the sky above, which was completely starless tonight.

_Perhaps, in order to make up for the lack of Silverpelt tonight, I can elaborate a bit more on the StarTale than I did before._

She turned back to the kits, who were staring at her with wide eyes.

“The StarTale begins a long, long time ago, before the Jay, even before the Fiery Hero, in a moonlit valley that was always watched over by the Stars…”

 

_The Stars loved the cats who lived on this valley so much that they never left it, even when the moon shone at its brightest._

__

_The cats who lived on this valley were called the Clan, because they all joined together with one another no matter what. They danced and played and hunted all day, and shared prey with every cat—from the smallest kit to the most fragile elder. ___

____

_The Stars were so pleased with these cats because they were pure in both heart and mind, and offered kindness to any cat who crossed their path, even if that cat did not show kindness in return. ___

____

____

_So the Stars blessed the Clan every day with bountiful prey and warm weather. No cat ever went hungry, and the Clan thrived for countless seasons. ___

____

____

_One day, a cat named Forest, whose pelt was made of shadows, asked to join the Clan.  
_____

_Ever kind, the Clan cats welcomed Forest with open paws and showered him with love._

_Forest, however, was only rotten and unkind. When he was offered prey, he gulped it down without so much as a “thank you” to the Clan cats, or even the Stars. ___

_____ _

_____ _

_When he was greeted by a Clanmate, he grumbled rude and hurtful things to them, even driving some of them to tears. ___

____

____

_When he was asked to join a hunting patrol, he only snuggled further into his comfy nest and spat at the other cats to do it themselves. ___

____

____

_The Clan cats asked for Forest to see the light and stop his cruel behavior every day, but he ignored their pleas. ___

____

____

_After many moons of this, the Stars decided that they and the Clan had had enough of Forest’s behavior. ___

____

____

_They told Forest to get out of the Clan. ___

____

____

_He did not listen. ___

____

____

_The oldest and wisest of the Clan cats, a cat named Silver Pelt, approached Forest and begged him to listen to the orders of the Stars. ___

____

____

_Forest was so enraged at this that he yowled at her, so loudly that Silver Pelt was flung into the sky and joined the Stars, something that had never happened to any Clan cat before. ___

____

____

_The Clan cats were devastated, and tried one by one to get Forest to see reason, but each unfortunate cat met the same fate as Silver Pelt. ___

____

____

_Furious, the Stars made a shadowy, sinister place that was the opposite of the beautiful valley. Forest was forced to live there instead of the valley, and was so vain that he even chose to name it after himself. He called it the “Dark Forest”. ___

____

____

_The Stars, in honor of the Clan cats who now lived among them, chose to call themselves StarClan, and brought the beautiful valley into the sky as their camp. ___

____

____

_Finally, as one last kindness to the original Clan cats, StarClan chose to call those among them Silverpelt, because they were the bright stars that dappled the furry expanse of the night sky._

 

The queen sighed softly once she finished the tale, and gave each of her kits a fond lick on the forehead. All but one had fallen asleep at some point during the story.

The kit who had first asked the hear the StarTale was staring up at the sky with a profound expression, her whiskers twitching in deep thought.

“What are you thinking about, little one?” The queen asked.

The kit blinked, as if coming out of a daze, and turned to her mother.

“Mama...since Silverpelt isn’t out right now, does that mean StarClan is mad at us?”

The queen purred lovingly, feeling a surge of pride at her kit’s insight.

“Certainly not, young one. The cats of StarClan just get tired after watching over us for so long, and so when they all huddle together to get some well-deserved rest, the moon—who is a close friend of theirs—comes out instead.”

The queen explained before looking back at her kit—who had fallen asleep with a content expression as soon as her mother had finished speaking.

With another rumbling purr of amusement, the queen closed her eyes as well and drifted off to sleep, the gleaming radiance of the moon still shining behind her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Warriors fanfic! I wanted to come up with some lore for the beliefs of the Clans, so my brain made me write this


End file.
